Ankaa
Ankaa, or The Phoenix '''is a Diamond Celestial Spirit who's key is in possession of Amara Cassiopeia, a mage part of a renegade group of mages known as the Gates To Paradise. Ankaa uses Combustion Phoenix Slayer Magic, and is unrivaled in this form of magic. Ankaa is one of the Top 3 Diamond Celestial Spirits, however he falls behind the other two. '''Appearance Ankaa is appears as a slim and fit young adult with messy red hair and gold eyes baring the soul of a phoenix. Ankaa wears a black shirt that is rather loose around the top, allowing his chest to be seen without much effort, alongside a white fur protrusion. Ankaa wears common black pants to finish off his outfit as well as black shoes. Personality Ankaa has a rather reclusive personality, tending not to socialize with others and definitely not his summoner, who pays him no mind. Despite Ankaa being treated poorly, he does as he has to as a Celestial Spirit, fighting for his key holder and obeying her every whim. However Ankaa is rather prideful in his abilities, boasting about his power to decimate entire cities. Ankaa is also known to repeatedly challenge Draco for her title of The Strongest of The Diamond Celestial Spirits, showing his want for dominance. History Not much is known of Ankaa's history except that at some point in time, he made a contract with Amara Cassiopeia. It is also believed that Ankaa, like all other Diamond Celestial Spirits, were average animals turned Celestial Spirit via a ritual. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Combustion Phoenix Slayer Magic: 'A form of Caster, Fire, Lost and most noticeably, a Slayer and Phoenix Slayer Magic that utilizes fire. Ankaa can create, manipulate, and consume fire with this form of magic. However the flames produced from this magic explode upon making contact with anything or by the users will. This is done by the ethernano in the fire being compressed to the point of exploding, causing massive destruction in the process. This leads to the magic being an AoE style magic, being useful against numerous targets or also capable of overwhelming a singular target. *'Combustion Phoenix's Shriek: The most basic attack any Phoenix Slayer learns as well as the casual breath attack that every form of Slayer Magic seems to have. Ankaa first takes in a death breathe, collecting ethernano and building up the attack in his mouth. Once he sees fit, Ankaa releases the attack, it's size generally depending on how much it's been built up. The attack appears as a spiral of miniature explosions as it hurdles forward, anything hit by it soon feels the true destruction. Once hit, the numerous miniature explosions overwhelm the targets, resulting in massive damage. *'Combustion Phoenix's Peck:' Despite it's seemingly harmless title, this spell can result in massive damage to a target. Perhaps even killing if one doesn't suspect the incoming strike. Igniting the fist in a miniature explosion, Ankaa charges forward as he prepares to deliver a quick and precise strike to the target's body. Be it abdomen, face or any of the other parts of the body. The initial hit is then backed up by a frontal explosion, sending the victim flying and causing even more damage in the process. **'Combustion Phoenix's Talon:' A different spell than the previously mentioned, yet closely enough related to be considered it's offspring. Ankaa charges forward, possibly jumping or lunging at the target or neither, depending on the situation. He delivers a swipe of his hand, causing the image of claw marks to appear before him and his victim. The image then releases an explosion that blast the target and sends them flying a great distance and dealing damage. *'Combustion Phoenix's Dive Bomb:' Ankaa initiates this spell by leaping into the air to tremendous heights, most of which are inhumane. Although him being a spirit makes it less questionable in most cases. The limit to the height is only always based on the area and available space. Once the desired height is reached, Ankaa comes crashing down with at high speeds. Directly before impact, he ignites a flame that explodes the same moment he makes impact with his target, maybe nanoseconds after. This results in a deadly blast that sends the target a distance or burying them in the ground beneath. *'Combustion Phoenix's Pyro-Parade:' Ankaa ignites a flame in each hand. In unison, he launches them as high in the sky as possible, using quick calculations to be sure they collide with one another in mid-air. Once they clash, the two flames burst into numerous smaller blast that come crashing down. Hitting the ground one by one, even if they don't directly hit the target, the explosions will blast the target into either another of the failing flames or into yet another explosion. This will result in a chain reaction that toss the target around like a ragdoll. Unfathomable Speed: Regarded as one of the fast beings alive, by non-magical means at the very least, Ankaa's speed is one of his strong points. Ankaa is so quick, some describes his movements as teleporting from point A to B, by passing every obstacle in an instant. This works in his advantage as it's hard to keep up to him, land an attack and allow him to strike before others can. Ankaa's great speed is what makes up for his rather frail defense. Unimpressive Durability: Ankaa, although known for his great speed and destructive power, has one of worst defensive capabilities of all the Diamond Spirits. It doesn't take much hits to render Ankaa incapable of battling, as such, his survivability rely completely on his ability to evade incoming attacks with his speed and destroying his targets with his immense damage output. Unfathomable Magic Power: As one of the strongest of the Diamond Celestial Spirit's, Ankaa naturally has unfathomably large magic reserves. This allows him to perform massive and grand magical attacks, allowing for immense range for his explosions, serving their purpose as effective AoE style attacks. 'Trivia' *Ankaa's name comes from the brightest stair in the constellation of Phoenix, since it would sound weird with him being summoned by Open, Gate of The Phoenix, Phoenix